


Fluffy Proposals

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Tropes, They go the a fair, This would not let me live until I wrote it, cutness galore, it's really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Qrow is taking his boyfriend out on a date to the fair, but he has a plan for tonight. Let's see how it goes this time on Fluffy moments!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Series: Fluffy moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Kudos: 25





	Fluffy Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is very very shippy and I love it. I hope you enjoy the story!

“Qrow just where are you taking me?” Ozpin laughed as his boyfriend pulled him through the streets of Vale.

“You’ll see Oz, be patient!” the avian man said over his shoulder a twinkle in his red eyes.

The two rushed through the streets, laughing and giggling like kids as they ran. Hand in hand the pair turned onto a street, Ozpin let out a gasp as he took in the sight before him.

“A fair? I didn’t know they were holding one today! Qrow this is wonderful!” Ozpin exclaimed a blinding smile plastered to his face.

Qrow chuckled, his eyes softening at the joy shining in his boyfriend's eyes. 

“Well I know how much you love these things and well I thought for our 6 year aniversary it might be a nice surprise.” as he spoke Qrow looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Oh Qrow it’s lovely, thank you.” Ozpin gave Qrow a peck on the cheek and pulled him forward. “Come on Qrow! We have to get some cotton candy! And then we can ride the bumper cars! Oh and we have to get some caramel corn!” 

Qrow grinned his heart warming as Ozpin babbled on excitedly about all they could do. Little did the headmaster know, Qrow had a plan for today. One he had been plotting for awhile now. 

“Alright alright! Chill Oz, jeez you’re gonna rip my arm off!” the spiky haired man laughed as he was pulled to and fro by his over eager partner.

“I have no chill my darling you of all people should know this.” Ozpin called over his shoulder, though he did slow his pace and loosen his grip just a bit.

Qrow felt his heart flutter in his chest at the nickname, “Whatever you say my love.”

The avian man felt a swell of pride at the blush that appeared on Ozpin's face. Qrow let himself be pulled to the bumper cars by his golden eyed love, firmly promising to hit the man as many times as physically possible with his car. All is fair in love and bumper cars after all. After about 10 minutes of slamming their bumper cars into each other the ride ended and they got out giggling and elbowing each other.

“You are relentless. I mean did you even try to hit anyone else?” Ozpin snickered.

“Nope.” Qrow responded popping the P with a wicked grin.

Ozpin rolled his eyes, “Remind me why I put up with you?” 

“Because you loooooove me!” Qrow replied nuzzling his stubble into Ozpin neck.

The silver haired man immediately burst into bubbly giggles, “Qrohohohow! Cut thahahat out! Wehehe’re in public!” 

“I do what I want!” He did stop his nuzzling though, placing a soft kiss to his lovers neck.

Ozpin hummed placing his hand on the side of Qrows head and lightly kissing his temple. The pair continued on walking hand in hand as they went from attraction to attraction. Though after an hour or so the two sat down on a bench with some cotton candy.

“I stand by the fact the cotton candy is one of the best things to ever be created.”

“Whatever you say Oz.”

“I’m serious!”

Qrow simply chuckled and shook his head amused at his partners sweet tooth. Ozpin pouted slightly but it quickly melted when he popped another piece of cotton candy in his mouth. Qrow stared at his boyfriend a soft smile on his face. 6 years, damn it really didn’t feel that long. 6 years of dating and 12 years of friendship. Qrow couldn’t believe his luck, really he couldn’t, a curse like him didn’t deserve such an incredible man. Oz was everything Qrow ever wanted but never knew he could have, Oz was kind and patient. He was smart and funny, loving, generous to a fault, and oh so forgiving. Qrow was often caught off guard at just how such an incredible man could love him. 

“Qrow, do you like my new moostache?” Ozpin had put some of his cotton candy on his upper lip and was grinning a thousand watt smile.

Qrow felt himself somehow fall even more in love with the silver haired dork before him, “Oz I love you so much right now you have no idea.”

Ozpin laughed and licked the cotton candy from his lip, “I love you too my dusty old Qrow.”

“Dusty old-why you! Come here!” Ozpin could only laugh as Qrow pulled him into a bear hug and began peppering his face with kisses.

The pair sat laughing and holding each other for a short while longer. Eventually though Qrow pulled back a bit resting his forehead on Ozpins and looking into the golden eyes he loved so much. Ozpin deftly placed a warm hand on Qrows cheek and brought him in for a sweet kiss. The kiss was soft and short, when the two pulled away they placed their foreheads together again smiling and drinking in the other's presence, deaf to the world around them. Qrow pulled away first after another short kiss and gently rubbed his finger against Ozpin's cheek. Ozpin sent Qrow a dopey grin and gave the finger a kiss.

*Since when have you been this beautiful?* Qrow thought fondly.

Ozpin suddenly flushed and began stuttering incoherently and hid his face in his hands, “Qrow I-you can’t just! Oh my gods!” 

“Uhhh did I say that out loud?” 

Ozpin's response was a muffled scream and leaning into Qrows shoulder.

“Heh sorry Oz.” he said not sorry in the slightest.

“Don’t lie to me.” came the muffled reply.

Qrow laughed and patted Ozpin back placing a kiss to the side of his head. This was met with muffled whining before Ozpin pulled away face still a bit pink.

“Come on Oz, let’s go play some games.” Qrow chuckled standing up and reaching his hand out for Oz.

“Yes, let’s.” Ozpin smiled taking the hand.

The two played several games and Ozpin had managed to win a small black bird plushie and a white owl plushie from one of the games. He handed the bird to his partner with a cheeky grin.

“It you.” being the only reason Qrow got when he asked why.

They continued to play games, ride the rides, and enjoy their time together until the sun was well on its way to bed.

Qrow took a look at the time on his scroll, “Hey Oz, before we head out you wanna hit the ferris wheel?”

“I’d love to!” Ozpin chirped already pulling Qrow towards the large ride.

As they waited for a car at the front of the line Ozpin's attention was drawn away by some students that had spotted him. Qrow took the opportunity to wave the employee down.

“Is there something you need sir?” the young girl asked a customer service smile plastered to his face.

“Uh yeah, do you think you could get our car to stop at the top?” Qrow quietly asked looking quickly at Ozpin before pulling the little box out of his pocket, “It’s kinda important.”

The girl gasped and was clearly biting back a squeal, “Oh of course sir! Just make sure to show me the ring once your back!”

Qrow chuckled slipping the box back into his pocket, “Sure thing kid.”

“Sorry about that love, they were just so shocked to see their headmaster out in society like a normal human.” Ozpin laughed kissing Qrows cheek.

“Heh no problem, I completely understand.” Qrow grinned taking Ozpin's hand.

The attendant called them up and let them on the car, “Have fun you two!” she called with a not so subtle wink at Qrow.

They ascended and Qrow sat back content to watch as Ozpin looked out at the view the ride offered.

“Isn’t it beautiful Qrow?” He asked wistfully.

“Yeah, sure is.” He responded never taking his eyes off Ozpin.

They went through one full rotation before stopping at the top now having a beautiful view of the fair grounds.

Qrow checked the time on his scroll, “Right on time.”

“What is?” 

Qrow only grinned pointing out before them as the fireworks began. Ozpin gasped a huge smile forming on his face.

“Oh Qrow it’s beautiful! Did you plan this?”

Qrow rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah I did, I wanted today to be special Oz. Happy anniversary.” 

“Happy anniversary my love.” Ozpin replied placing his head on Qrows shoulder as they watched the fireworks.

A few moments passed in silence before Qrow let out a breath steeling himself for this next part. 

“Oz?”

“Hmm?”

Another sigh, “Oz, I love you. With all my heart and soul. You’re my everything. You found me when I was scared and lost in the darkest parts of my mind, and you brought me into the light. You make me so happy every day, you made me a better person just by giving me the love and support I so desperately needed all those years ago. I love you more than the sun and moons and stars above, more than flights at night, more than shiny things that glitter in the sunlight, more than I have ever loved anything or anyone.”

As Qrow spoke he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box, Ozpin gasped and covered his mouth tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Ozpin since the moment you first held my hand I knew I wanted it to be there forever. Every moment I spend you, is one I cherish. Every I love you, every fight, every kiss, every cheesy joke, I cherish in my heart because it was a moment I spent with you. And I want to spend a million more moments with you! For the rest of my life I want to be with you! So, Ozpin of Vale, will you marry me?” With that he opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring with a small diamond in the center and a gem on either side, a ruby on the right, and an emerald on the left.

Ozpin choked out a sob, “Oh Qrow. Oh my dearest loveliest darlingest Qrow! Yes! YES! YESYESYESYESYES! A million times yes! Of course I’ll marry you!”

Qrow let out a sob of his own, “Really? You mean it?”

“YES!” 

Qrow let out a watery laugh and with a shaky hand slipped the ring on Ozpin's finger. Ozpin held his hand up looking at the ring, the other covering his mouth as the tears flowed from his eyes. He looked at Qrow and surge forward crashing his lips against his lovers. The two sharing a long kiss, one full of promises of a long, happy future together.

Ozpin suddenly pulled back with a startled laugh eyes wide, “Oh my gods Qrow! I can’t believe this! It’s just to perfect!”

“What do you mean?” Qrow asked with a tilt of his head.

“It’s just, well..” and Qrow nearly choked when Ozpin pulled out a little black box from his pocket.

“No. Friggin. Way.”

Ozpin laughed and opened the box, a silver ring inside. One with a swirled crisscrossing design that held a ruby shaped like a gear interlocked with an emerald shaped the same and tiny diamonds in the center of each.

“Qrow Branwe-” Ozpin was unable to finish, or even begin, his own speech before Qrows lips were on his in a passionate kiss.

“Yes.” the spiky haired man breathed out when the kiss ended, “Yes I will marry you.”

The two kissed again as the fireworks came to a close and their car was brought back to the ground. They pulled apart and gazed into eachothers eyes, still shining with unshed tears and unimaginable joy.

“So, how did it go?” The attendant asked bouncing on her feet.

Qrow held up his and Ozpin's hands showing off their rings, “He said yes!” 

“Congratulations!” the girl gushed clasping her hands together.

Qrow rubbed the back of his neck a bashfully, “Heh, thanks kid. Have great night.”

“You too!” she chirped as she waved them off and let the next person on.

Ozpin and Qrow strolled through the fair a bit longer, pressed close to each other their hands entwined. The headmaster stole a glance on his boyfr- no, not boyfriend, fiance, he grinned to himself as the word settled in his mind. Fiance. Qrow was his fiance, it almost didn’t feel real. He sighed and pressed himself further into Qrow a soft easy smile on his face. Gods, how long had it been since he had smiled and laughed this much? Before meeting Qrow he had been so lonely, just an eccentric headmaster locked away in his tower with the ghosts in his head. But then this odd, beautiful, damaged, man literally fell into his life and changed it forever. No longer was he alone, no longer did he work himself into exhaustion just so that he could sleep without nightmares. No, his dusty old crow chased those all away with a touch of his hand and a kiss of his lips. His bad luck charm, his sweet song bird, his fiance.

Ozpin grinned at the word all anew, “I can’t believe I’m going to be Mr.Ozpin Branwen.”

Qrow stopped short his eyes widening, “You-you want my last name? Are you sure Oz? The Branwen name isn’t exactly….synonymus with good things. And I don’t just mean my semblance.”

“Qrow, I would love nothing more than to take your name. Bad connotations or not, I love you and I want your name, but if you would rather I not then I won’t.” golden eyes met red as Ozpin looked at his lover, daring him to say no.

Qrow let out a tiny chuckle, “Ozpin Branwen” he let the name settle in his mind.

“Ozpin Branwen.” A grin began to form on the avian mans face.

“Ozpin Branwen! Ozpin Branwen!” Qrows joy only grew as he repeated the name.

“HA! OZPIN BRANWEN!” with that final declaration he seized Ozpin around the waist and began spinning him around.

Ozpin laughed as he was spun about by Qrow, “Qrohohw! Please! You’re making a schehene!”

“I don’t care! I’m marrying the most amazing guy in the world!” Qrow exclaimed as he set his lover down.

“That’s where you are mistaken. It is I who is marrying the most amazing man in the world!” Ozpin grinned before moving forward and kissing Qrow.

As the couple kissed the world melted around them, in that moment they were alone. Just an immortal wizard and his dusty old Qrow. Together, now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any ideas or requests for things you would like to see in the series let me know in the comments below! It only has to be RWBY related and SFW! I will try to get to any and all requests/ideas as soon as possible! If you wanna say hi you can find me @collectingsparechangemadeeasy on tumblr!


End file.
